Hinata Hyūga
is a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Being of a meek disposition, Hinata's lack of self-confidence reflected in her skills — traits that caused her father to deem that she was not suited for her position as the clan's heiress. From observation of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. In her membership with Team Kurenai, she seeks to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. Background Hinata is the elder daughter of the Hyūga clan head, Hiashi, and as the first-born, was the heiress-apparent to the clan's main house. However, she apparently lost this position to her younger sister Hanabi, as Hinata was deemed a failure by their father because of her lack of self confidence.Naruto chapter 78, page 10 When she was young she was kidnapped by a head ninja from Kumogakure, who under the guise of striking a peace treaty with Konoha, had actually been sent there to steal the Byakugan. Her father killed the would-be kidnapper to save her, but Kumo demanded compensation in the form of Hiashi's dead body due to having signed a peace treaty with the village only moments before. This ultimately resulted in the death of Hinata's uncle, Hizashi Hyūga, who sacrificed himself in order to protect his clan and village.Naruto chapter 102, pages 17-20 This incident was particularly significant in shaping Hinata's early relationship with her cousin, Neji Hyūga. Because of her position as heiress, Hiashi had high expectations for Hinata and subjected her to gruelling training. However, Hinata's slow progress and frailty disheartened her father until eventually, he deemed her a lost cause. Instead, her father chose to focus and develop Hinata's younger sister, who proved much more promising than Hinata, making her the new heiress. By the time Hinata joined Team 8, Hiashi had completely lost interest in Hinata, leaving her care and protection to Kurenai Yūhi. Hinata's strained relationship with her father caused her to lose more faith in herself and she would often spend her time alone, crying. It wasn't until she met Naruto Uzumaki that her perception changed drastically. Because Naruto was treated as an outcast by almost everyone in the village, Hinata found herself able to relate with his desire to be acknowledged and praised. She was amazed that despite Naruto having nothing and no one to rely on, he never gave up in believing he could become something great like Hokage. In the anime, Naruto was at one point shown protecting Hinata from bullies. Despite Naruto not knowing her, he refused to let the kids insult and degrade her. Since they outnumbered him, they beat him up and knocked him out. Surprised by how much Naruto wanted to help and believing that she too deserved to be acknowledged, Hinata was inspired. Like Naruto, she ultimately decided to try her best to become strong and never give up, so she could become acknowledged as well. This admiration of Naruto later grew into love despite warnings from her elders to stay away from him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 166 Personality Hinata is characterised as shy, thoughtful, serene, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is also very gentle, a trait that Neji and her father used to consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. She is shown to be incredibly empathetic, and, because of her upbringing, is one of the very first characters who identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desire to be acknowledged.Naruto chapter 76, page 11 Back in her childhood, as a result of her clan's high expectations as their heiress and her father's gruelling training and him deeming her as a failure, Hinata had become very timid and lacked self-confidence. However, she has shown to be a very hard worker (something that her father initially failed to notice), as she continuously strived to change herself for the better, though initially this lack of self-confidence would hinder her on even missions.Naruto chapter 80, page 9 As the series progressed, Hinata became more open about her opinion and confident overall, as she demonstrated a willingness on occasion to take decisive action than ever before. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, her bravery and confidence has extended to the part where she is willing to put her own life on the line for her village, friends, and family.Naruto chapter 526, page 11 The strongest amount of Hinata's new found confidence and bravery was displayed after Neji had died where, although shedding tears for her cousin's death, she was able to pull herself together and even prevent Obito Uchiha from breaking Naruto's spirit. Hinata's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Naruto, as she was inspired by his enthusiasm and his unyielding determination to never give up no matter what the odds. In the beginning, Hinata was very shy around Naruto, constantly blushing and stuttering when talking with him. However, as Hinata's confidence in herself grows she gradually becomes more confident with herself and her desire to gain Naruto's affections. As the series progressed, her admiration towards him grew into genuine care and affection, eventually leading her to fall in love with him. Hinata also has an unshakeable faith in Naruto, believing that he will one day achieve his goal of becoming Hokage. During the invasion of Pain, Hinata finally confessed her love to Naruto and was also willing to risk her life to protect him.Naruto chapter 437 pages 10-12 After Neji was killed by Obito, she pulled herself together despite the pain she was feeling so she could inspire Naruto once more to not give up on himself, reiterating their shared nindō, showing how far she has come.Naruto chapter 615, pages 5-13 Hinata gets along well with her team-mates. Kiba has become one of her closest friends, and his actions toward her are often motivated by his concern for her, such as when he urged her to forfeit if she was matched against Neji or Gaara during the Chūnin Exams. Kiba is also aware of her feelings for Naruto, as he tends to tease her a lot about them by embarrassing her by telling her Naruto is near when he isn't or pointing out when she blushes when thinking about Naruto. Shino possesses a quiet confidence in Hinata, and will make a point of assuring others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to her sensei, who is not only interested in Hinata's growth as a ninja but also as a person. She knows Hinata's personal struggles and unlike her demanding father, Kurenai tries her best to coach Hinata in ways in which she knows her pupil will best respond. After Hinata was knocked down for the final time by Neji in the Chūnin Exams, Kurenai silently congratulated her student's resolve and perseverance. Like Kiba, Kurenai is aware of her affection to Naruto and encourages her to express herself to him. By the end of Part I, Hinata was able to foster better relations with both Neji and her father and started training with them, as well as growing closer and stronger together as a family. Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin - traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender in the anime. She is usually seen with a timid, shy expression in Part I, but less so in Part II, with the exception of when she is around Naruto. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. In Part I, her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. After earning her genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. At the Chūnin Exams finals, Hinata wore a long-sleeved, light blue blouse with a high collar, and dark blue pants. While at home, she was seen in the traditional Hyūga garb, consisting of a simple, loose-fitting robe with different coloured trimmings, and an under-shirt.Naruto chapter 238, page 8 In Part II, Hinata has retained her straight, hime-style haircut, but she has let her hair grow to waist-length. The short strands that frame her face remain, but are now shoulder-length. Her figure has also grown to become much more womanly. She also dons a new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its colour has changed from blue to black. In one of the omakes, she is seen wearing a beige apron and light blue scarf tied in a bandanna style. In another omake, she is seen in a casual outfit that consisted of brown capri pants, brown sandals, and a dark green, hood-less jacket with a fire symbol on the upper-right side of her chest. The cuffs of the jacket were rolled up to the middle of her forearms; the inside of the jacket was shown to be cream-coloured. Hinata had a light lavender blouse underneath. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of her village inclusive of flak jacket. Instead of wearing the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces, she has seemingly opted not to wear one at all. Abilities Although she was deemed a failure in Part I by her father, Hiashi, Hinata's new-found resolve enabled her to greatly sharpen her skills, changing her father's opinion about her and steadily make her abilities develop and blossom to ultimately become a chūnin. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hiashi also considered her strong enough to protect her cousin, Neji now as much as he protects her.Naruto chapter 526, pages 10-12 Naruto has also praised her strength, recalling how she fought against Pain when he was incapacitated.Naruto chapter 559, page 6 Like her team-mates, she is a skilled tracker which she uses the extensive sight provided to her by the Byakugan to achieve. Hinata is also fairly intelligent, as she was able to answer most of the questions on the written portion of the Chūnin Selection Exam without being shown cheating. In the anime, Hinata is shown able to use medical ninjutsu, witnessed from her use of the Mystical Palm Technique to heal the injured citizens of the Hachō Village.Naruto: Shippūden episode 293 Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Hinata can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction to at least 10 kilometres.Naruto chapter 396, page 5 Her Byakugan can also see through genjutsu,Naruto chapter 394, page 15 and help Ino time and pinpoint her Mind Body Switch Technique.Naruto chapter 611, page 11 In the anime, she can use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small insect in the area, and could also see in infrared.Naruto episode 149 Hinata's Byakugan can even accurately aim chakra needles at fast and tiny targets.Naruto episode 150 In Part II of the anime, while Hinata's Byakugan was at first overcome by Guren's crystal labyrinth, which refracted light to multiply Guren's image, Hinata's new mastery of her kekkei genkai was able to adjust to light to accurately see Guren's real chakra network and not the reflections.Naruto: Shippūden episode 97 Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hinata specializes in close-range unarmed combat. She fights with the signature combat style of her clan: the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system and their unique ability to expel chakra from any point on their body. It allows her to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it surgically injects chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause damage. Her skill in the Gentle Fist is so great that she could use it to relocate Naruto's dislocated shoulder.Naruto chapter 617, pages 12-13 Originally, she is considered weak by Hiashi's standards, even compares to her sister. However, in the anime, after Tsunade was made Hokage, Hiashi trusted her to start training in Senbon Sparring: an elaborate Hyūga clan ritual where one must spar nearly one thousand times in succession.Naruto: Shippūden episode 306 During the timeskip, Hinata improved her taijutsu skills immensely, and displays a larger variety of her clan's techniques. She can skillfully use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, creates a huge wave of chakra that is targeted at the opponent from a distance yet still strikes vital points, able to deflect a few wooden spikes with it.Naruto chapter 614, page 10 She could also collaborate with Neji to use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm, which is a stronger variation of the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm.Naruto chapter 521, page 10 In Part II of the anime, Hinata learned the Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, a minor version of one of the Hyūga clan's most powerful techniques: the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Later, through Neji's instruction, Hinata's taijutsu skills became able perform the complete Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, able to use it to fend off a Ten-Tails' mini-clones.Naruto chapter 633, pages 5-6 Hinata's has also developed her own original arsenal, including the use of the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. In the anime, it was able to momentarily overwhelm Neji during their training,Naruto: Shippūden episode 232 and break Pain's Chakra Disruption Blades with ease. It has also been hinted by Hinata that this technique can be combined with the Eight Triagrams Sixty-Four Palms.Naruto chapter 633, page 7 Hinata also continued to develop her natural flexibility. This was shown while she was battling Nurari when she was able to dodge most of his attacks, despite the enemy's elastic body.Naruto: Shippūden episode 96 This ultimately developed the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, a technique that can take advantage of her great flexibility and coordination to both attack and defend at the same time.Naruto episode 151 Chakra Control After the Chūnin Exams, Hinata trained harder to become stronger, developing in a way which took advantage of her excellent chakra control. The results of this training are shown, in the anime, when she is training beside a waterfall, where she forms an orb of water around herself. She is later shown forming chakra needles that she uses to attack a swarm of bees. Her new-found chakra control can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be used to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Hinata is able to freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique for offence and defence. In Part II of the anime, Hinata's chakra control has advanced enough to be at least on par with that of a medical-nin, as she was one of four the selected to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. Ino, although trained as a medical-nin, had difficulty maintaining and controlling her chakra to sustain the seal, unlike Hinata, who managed with relative ease. Stats Part I Introduction Arc In the anime, Hinata was first seen along with the graduating class, including Naruto. She silently hoped that she would be on the same team with Naruto, though it was to not to be the case, much to her disappointment. She was grouped into Team 8 along with Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru and Shino Aburame. Chūnin Exam Arc When the Chūnin Exams began, Hinata entered with her team-mates in an attempt to change herself. During the first test, she was seated next to Naruto, and when Naruto was struggling to complete the written exam, she offered to let him cheat off her test. However, after seeing the penalty for cheating on a student just behind them, he refused so she wouldn't get in trouble, and because he was too proud to cheat. His inspiring speech at the end of the first test gave her the confidence to not give up, so the proctor, Ibiki Morino, passed everyone in the group who didn't refuse to take the tenth question. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she and her team-mates quickly managed to get their scroll, becoming one of the first genin teams to do so in that exam. When Kiba and Akamaru smelled a second target, they witnessed the Sand Siblings' confrontation with a team of Ame genin. After Gaara killed the Amegakure genin, they hid behind a bush, hoping not to be caught and killed. In the preliminaries, Hinata had to face her much stronger cousin, Neji, in combat. She almost broke down and gave up after Neji berated her on being a failure that could never change. This angered Naruto, and he encouraged Hinata, giving her the strength to fight her cousin. Despite being outmatched and having her chakra cut off, she continued to fight. Neji was surprised when she refused to give up, even becoming enraged when she accused him of being the weak one who fights what he is. He charged at her, but the jōnin in attendance restrained him before he could kill her. When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji in her place. A month later, Naruto, concerned that he would be unable to defeat Neji despite his vow, ran into Hinata at the training grounds. When he revealed his growing doubts about the match and his own abilities to Hinata, she reassured him that he never gave up because he always had the strength to overcome his own failures, which was something she admired, and that she had become more confident after he cheered for her. This brought Naruto out of his depression and gave him the drive to go face Neji. She later watched his match, but due to the injuries she received from Neji not being fully healed, Hinata passed out and did not see the outcome of the match. Kiba got her medical attention from Kabuto Yakushi, who was disguised as an ANBU. She was healed, but remained unconscious for the rest of the invasion of Konoha. Invasion of Konoha Arc Hinata was seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his death. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs In the filler arcs, Hinata received more screen-time than many other members of the Konoha 11. In the Search for the Bikōchū Arc, Team 8 and Naruto are sent to capture a bikōchū beetle that could track Sasuke Uchiha's scent — a mission that Hinata had insisted on. During the mission she develops her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, and managed to save Naruto and the rest of Team 8 by using it against hostile bug-users. During the episode, Naruto came across a naked Hinata's silhouette, training in a waterfall at night. Naruto, being oblivious, didn't realise that it was her, and talked to Kiba about how he saw a "beautiful girl" at the waterfall the next day, embarrassing her greatly. In Follow My Lead! The Great Survival Challenge, the Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Hinata was assigned to lead a team of three academy students; Nobori, Daichi and Matsuri. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was good at setting up camp and was doing better than Naruto. In the Bounty Hunter Arc, she accompanied Naruto and Kiba to catch a thief, but because someone else caught him (albeit with their help), the mission was considered a failure. As a result of these two failures, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba were threatened with being returned to the Academy if they did not succeed in finding hidden treasure. The group initially had difficulty working together due to friction between Naruto and Kiba. When they were captured by a group of ninja that could perfectly transform into copies of others, it was up to Hinata to save them and scare them away. She was unable to pursue them because of a leg injury, so Naruto and Kiba did so for her. Hinata later returned, and mistakenly attacked Naruto after he absent-mindedly put down the chest, which had distinguished him from the impostor. In the Land of Vegetables Arc, she managed to defeat a powerful ninja, Jiga, although she nearly sacrificed her life in doing so. In the Cursed Castle Arc, she helped her team-mates navigate the halls of a strange castle, which was actually a summoned chameleon in disguise, to save a daimyō's wife. Throughout the filler arcs, and as was seen at the end of the Part I manga, Hinata developed a much better relationship with her father, who encouraged her to do her best after her near-success in the bikōchū mission. Neji also got along well with her, sparring with her and caring about her well-being. When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya at the end of the series, she watched him leave, but was unable to bring herself to say goodbye to him. As he left, she vowed to become stronger, and to work as hard as he did. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc In Part II, she had attained the rank of chūnin, and was still part of Team 8, renamed Team Kurenai. When Naruto greeted her, she passed out, overcome by the prospect of meeting him for the first time in two and a half years. In the anime, just when she regained her consciousness, Naruto came to her and asked, very vaguely, to come with him on his mission, telling her "don't say a word and come with me". Hinata misinterpreted the words and promptly passed out again. After this, Hinata asked Kiba if she seemed more grown-up, in the hopes of impressing Naruto. Kiba jokingly teased her, by saying she was still as silly as ever, and then told her that Naruto was behind her, surprising and upsetting her when she discovered it was a lie. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, she can be seen at Asuma's funeral. Later, she can be seen by a river with her team-mates, she's overjoyed to hear that Naruto is working so hard to hone his new technique. She is then reprimanded by Kiba who teases her about why she's blushing, causing her to back away with embarrassment. Three-Tails Arc Hinata and her team-mates were specifically picked by Kakashi for their skills in tracking to find Orochimaru's hideout. They found a booby-trapped hideout, but they made it out. While knowing this hideout might have only been a diversion they continued to look. They ran into some of Team Guren and battled Nurari in Kiba's place, using the Byakugan to navigate through the smoke that interfered with Kiba's sense of smell. Despite having difficulty focusing the Byakugan inside Guren's crystal labyrinth, Hinata fought and defeated Guren, though it turned out to be only a clone, and the real Guren trapped her in a crystal. She was later freed by her team-mates, and informed them of how she avoided being completely crystallised by Guren's technique. Later, she was put on Team Three with Shizune as the leader and Sakura and Ino as assistance to seal away the Three-Tails. Though she showed relative ease using the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier they failed to seal it twice, so the sealing was left to Anbu. Itachi Pursuit Arc Team 8 was recruited to help Team 7 find Itachi Uchiha. They split up to try and find his trail, and Hinata was added to Naruto's group. They were soon confronted by Kabuto Yakushi and Hinata used her Byakugan to see that one-third of Kabuto had been taken over by Orochimaru's remains. Later, when the squad regrouped, they came across Tobi, who appeared to be blocking their path to Sasuke. During the battle that followed, Hinata took the role of stationary scout, using her Byakugan to follow Tobi's chakra signal. When Tobi left after receiving word that Sasuke had killed Itachi, Kakashi instructed Hinata to locate the site of their battle. They tried to reach it before Tobi, but were too late and forced to return home. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc After the mission to locate Itachi failed she and rest of the Eight Man Squad were intercepted by Katsuyu, informing Team Yamato of a new mission. Hinata, her team-mates, and Kakashi returned to Konoha. Invasion of Pain Arc During the beginning of the assault of the village, Hinata was with her team-mates, watching the disaster. They later separated with Shino and Kiba going to find their parents. After Pain destroyed the village, Hinata emerged from the rubble without any major injuries along with her bodyguard, Kō Hyūga. As Kō was not so fortunate, Hinata tried to find him medical attention, but he refused as his only concern was her safety. Once realising that Naruto was fighting Pain all by himself, she attempted to run to his side, but was stopped by Kō, who warned her she'd only be a burden. Just as she seemingly accepted Kō's words, Naruto was pinned down by Pain. She decided to intervene, despite knowing she did not have the ability to defeat him. When Naruto asked why she would throw away her life, she responded that it was because she loved him, which greatly shocked Naruto. In the anime, she was able to remove a few of the Chakra Disruption Blades that were on Naruto and even land a blow against the Deva Path. While he did eventually subdue her with Shinra Tensei, he was puzzled why she was willing to fight despite being weakened by his blow. Hinata, crawling near Naruto and still attempting to remove the chakra blade from him, replied by echoing Naruto's words: it is her nindō. With that response, the Deva Path stabbed her with one of his chakra blades. Enraged, Naruto slipped into his six-tailed form, while a barely conscious Hinata looked on. As the battle between Naruto and Pain raged on, Team Guy arrived at Hinata's side, and rushed her away from the battlefield and to Sakura's side. When her wounds were healed, Hinata expressed relief over news that Naruto had defeated Pain. When Naruto came back to the village, she shed tears of joy that he was all-right, and was seen later on smiling as the villagers celebrated Naruto's victory. Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Hinata and the rest of the Konoha 11, minus Team Kakashi, decided that, in light of Sasuke's criminal actions, they should personally eliminate him before he can involve Konoha in a war. After Naruto was informed of their intentions and met with Sasuke, he told them to leave Sasuke to him. As several of the members voiced their discontentment with this as they feared that Sasuke's actions would incite a war, Hinata watched on as Naruto once again firmly stated that he would handle Sasuke and also tell them everything when the time was right. Chikara Arc She was one of the Konoha-nin who arrived as backup and took care of a unconscious Naruto. When the Naruto clone attacked Naruto to acquire more power, Hinata intervened, but was unable to stop it. She later joined her comrades in battling Kabuto Yakushi's reincarnated shinobi. Adventures at Sea Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc In the anime, Hinata had a conversation with Shikamaru about Naruto when he was in his six-tailed form. She stated that Naruto transformed in order to protect her, but was concerned about his display of intense rage and loss of control.Naruto: Shippūden episode 220 Shinobi World War Arc Hinata was later assigned to the Second Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces alongside Neji, Kurotsuchi and Karui. She commented that she was a little nervous, while Karui told her that war was nothing to worry about. However, she instantly noted that many ninja didn't trust each other due to years of being each other's enemies which worried her. Hinata's division was deployed to an area where the White Zetsu Army was discovered travelling underground. When Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi used their technique to unearth the army of White Zetsu clones, she and Neji attacked them simultaneously with the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm. Later during the battle, Hinata saved Neji from an attack by a White Zetsu clone. At the end of the first day of battle, after Neji collapsed from fatigue, Hinata took his place alongside Shino. When Shino told her not to overexert herself as he already had his kikaichū scattered around to help detect the enemy, Hinata thanked him and thinking about Naruto, she resolutely told him that failure was not an option as this was a war to protect Naruto. In the anime, she, Shino and Kiba were sent to investigate a suspected breach of the Allied Shinobi Forces perimeter and encountered a cave filled with enemy White Zetsu Army forces. Engaging the forces, Hinata sent out a messenger owl to the Sealing Team and she alongside, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, hold off the opposition until the team can arrive and seal the cave. When the two members of the sealing team arrived, they immediately began the process to seal the cave, however, as Team 8 escapes, the White Zetsu clones follow, forcing Kiba to attack them. In the process, a lamp was overturned and it lit a trail of oil leading to several crates of explosive tags. With Akamaru unable to douse the flames, the crates exploded with Hinata knocked out as a surviving White Zetsu clone absorbed her to pose as her. After Shino and Kiba snuffed the imposter out, her team-mates found her. Discussing what had transpired, the team's drive to destroy the enemy was renewed after they realised that the enemy had been using Yamato to gain personal intel on them, with Hinata shocked that their foes know of her feelings for Naruto.Naruto: Shippūden episode 279 The next morning, Hinata's division resumed battling the White Zetsu clones. She aided Neji in saving allies from the reincarnated Kidōmaru's Spider Sticky Gold projectiles and cutting them free from the spiderwebs that bound them. While Hinata was horrified at the Oto-nin's senseless fighting, striking down both enemies and allies with no regard, Neji decided to face Kidōmaru personally. Later, Hinata found Neji unconscious with Kiba and Akamaru. Shino told her not touch Neji, for they still don't know for sure if it was not another White Zetsu clone. Checking her team-mates' condition with Byakugan, she was shocked to find that their chakra flow had been completely stopped. Inoichi, contacting telepathically, deduced that the technique removed the victim's soul and transported it to another location. From this, he explained that this technique could be dispelled like genjutsu, by pouring chakra into the actual technique. However, it had a seal that prevented Inoichi, even equipped with special enhancement tools, from being able to detect or communicate with them. Eventually, Naruto found the seal and broke it, allowing Inoichi to telepathically dispel the technique. Upon Neji's awakening, a tearful Hinata hugged Neji in joy.Naruto: Shippūden episodes 303-305 While fighting, she was attacked by three White Zetsu clones transformed into Kumo-nin simultaneously, but they were intercepted and defeated by one of Naruto's shadow clones. After Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Neji arrived on the scene, Neji demanded that Naruto proved who he is, but Hinata told them that if they looked into his eyes, they would know that he was in fact Naruto. Lamenting the fact that though she wanted to protect Naruto, he ended up saving her instead. However, Naruto saw her sorrow and reassured her that she was very strong, recounting her coming to his aid during the invasion of Pain, to which she silently thanked him for. The team then mobilised to finish off the rest of the enemies. After being informed by Inoichi from headquarters that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara", Hinata and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to his aid. As she ran alongside Neji, she thought of Naruto and asked him to wait for her, and that instead of running after him, she'd be walking with him, hand-in-hand, once the war had ended. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Finally arriving at the battlefield, Hinata guided Ino as she used the Mind Body Switch Technique to take control of Obito Uchiha, and sent the would-be fatal attack off-course. Hinata then immediately asked Naruto whether or not he was okay, and later stood with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they faced their opposition. Joining her father and cousin on the front-lines, Hinata declared that they would protect Naruto no matter what as he was the key to the final strategy Shikaku imparted to them to stop the Ten-Tails. As several projectiles flew towards them, Hinata used the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to deflect them and watched on as her father later deflected one of the Ten-Tails' arms. When the beast decided to use a pinpoint attack on Naruto, Hinata realised that she would not be able to deflect it in time and was prepared to lie down her life a human shield. However, she found herself protected by Neji as he intercepted the fatal attack. Devastated, as her cousin fell on the battlefield, Hinata openly cried, as he imparted his final words to them and passed away. After Obito attempted to shatter Naruto's belief in himself, Hinata reaffirmed Naruto's ninja way by telling him that if his life was connected with everyone who shared his beliefs, and have sacrificed themselves for him like Neji had, and that to stop believing in himself would make their sacrifices in vain. With her words reaching him, Naruto took Hinata's hand and he admiringly thanked her for staying by his side. As he entered Tailed Beast Mode, Naruto transferred some of Kurama's chakra to Hinata and signalled her to get ready. Amazed by the chakra that had surrounded her, and even further by the fact that Naruto was actually handling such chakra, Hinata later used the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to deflect one of the beast's tails which was headed towards her — a feat which amazed her father who was awed that the simple form of the technique coupled with Kurama's chakra had produced such a powerful effect. She then turned to see Lee mourning Neji's death and listened on as Obito attempted to decry their beliefs to no avail. Charging towards the opposition alongside the others, Hinata used her Gentle Fist to fix Naruto's dislocated shoulder joint so that he could throw his Rasenshuriken. When the protective shroud given to her and the other shinobi disappeared after protecting them from several attacks including the Tenpenchii, Hinata led the other shinobi to form a defensive line in front of Naruto while he was being healed by Sakura. She later watched on as the Ten-Tails prepared to attack the division with yet another Tailed Beast Ball which they were saved from by the arrival of the Fourth Hokage on the battlefield. Following Kiba's proclamation that they were joining the fight after witnessing Team 7's actions, Hinata attacked a mini-clone of the Ten-Tails with Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. For a moment however, she stumbled after executing only thirty-two strikes, leading her to think that she was at her limit and would not be able to complete the sixty-four strikes. She then recalled Naruto's determination, and Neji's instructions, and found the determination to finish the sixty-four strikes, therefore completing the technique. Afterwards, Hinata prepared her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists to attack them with and declared her intent and determination to make it through the battle and to forever be by Naruto's side when it ends.Naruto chapter 633, pages 8-10 She later watched on as the main body of the beast was attacked by Naruto and Sasuke, and silently spurred them on. She later watched with her Byakugan as the battle against Obito waged on, and reported to Sakura and those around her, the progress of the battle. With the situation looking grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Hinata and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. He and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. She then tried to explain what had happened when an irate Kiba cursed that Naruto could achieve such a feat. As Obito unleashes the final form of the Ten-Tails, the Shinju, its branches begin decimating the battlefield and absorbing the chakra of countless ninja, killing them. Hashirama Senju has Ino Yamanaka everyone link-up telepathically to try and rally them. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone. Hinata sympathises with Naruto over the loss of Neji and later watches on in worry as Naruto joins Sasuke on the battlefield. She later looked on as Shikamaru was resuscitated as a result of the combined efforts of Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade. She noted that she wanted to continue to walk beside Naruto so she would continue to give it her all. She later mobilised alongside her comrades and was shocked when Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode mantle surrounded them when they enter Kurama's tails. Using this form and the Rasengan Naruto created, they were able to break through Obito's defences and create an opening for Naruto and Sasuke to attack them. Afterwards, she and her comrades assisted Naruto with extracting the tailed beasts' chakra from within Obito in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc Though Obito was defeated, Hinata and the rest of the Alliance were assaulted by Guruguru. As the Alliance struggled against the new threat, Kiba and Ino sensed Naruto's presence on their battlefield. Activating her Byakugan, only to discover to her horror that Naruto was in critical condition with his heartbeat slowly becoming weaker. Rushing to his aid, an exhausted Hinata tripped and fell, all the while worried about Naruto's condition, silently pleaded to Neji to protect him. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. As she was being wrapped up by the Shinju's roots, the still-conscious Hinata mentally called out for Naruto. Inside the genjutsu, Hinata dreams of being by Naruto's side, while Hanabi and a still-alive Neji watch from afar. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Hinata made a small cameo before Team 7 was being called up, Team 8, except Shino, were seen running through the streets. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds After the attack on Konoha by the Land of the Sky, Naruto was assigned to escort a young girl, Amaru, (whom he had mistaken for a boy) and her sensei, Shinnō, back to their village, with Sakura and Hinata completing the three-man team. Upon arriving, they discovered it to have been attacked as well. A distraught Amaru recklessly ran into the village, accidentally setting off a trap hidden by the enemy. In the aftermath of the trap, Shinnō was tragically wounded in his successful attempt to save Amaru, and after a few weakened words, it was made apparent through Hinata's Byakugan that he was dying, and eventually appeared to succumb to his wounds. Shortly afterwards, the three split up to investigate the area. Hinata was kidnapped and was held prisoner, along with the rest of Amaru's villagers. Thanks to the aid of Amaru, they were able to escape the prison, and eventually the flying island itself, riding aboard a flying boat of sorts down to the ground below. Hinata then became happy as Amaru saved Naruto from falling to his death. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Hinata was first seen when they celebrated for Naruto and Sai's recovery and ate barbecue, where she explained that she was told by Naruto to invite everyone. Later, Hinata was sent with the rest of Konoha 11 to retrieve back Naruto and Sakura. Hinata's team caught up with Naruto and Sakura, with the rest of Konoha 11. Hinata and the others was caught by one of Hiruko's henchmen Ichi, and was freed by Tenten. Team Guy was left behind to take down the first of Hiruko's henchmen. Hinata's team fought the second of Hiruko's henchmen, Ni and her chimera nin-dogs, Shino took down Ni's chimera nin-dogs, Ni became angry and used a Chimera Technique fusing herself with a large beast, while Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru delayed her before Shino built a large pit trap, Hinata then saved Akamaru from Ni's whip. After being teased by Kiba, Ni fell into Shino's trap and was destroyed by Shino's Secret Technique: Insect Sphere. After Team 10 failed to defeat the last of Hiruko's henchmen, San then summoned his two team-mates, Ichi and Ni, and used Chimera Technique, which made them turn into a massive flying beast. Hinata and the rest of Konoha 11 then arrives to back up Team 10, Shikamaru told Tenten to chain the beast wings to restrict its flight, while all of the Konoha 11, except Shikamaru constricted the beast by holding the chains, Hinata and Neji then channeled their chakra through the chains destroying the beast, before it was re-summoned by Hiruko. Hinata is later seen at Hiruko's temple, being as part of the Konoha 11 aiding taking down the Chimera that was summoned by Hiruko earlier. Hinata and Neji attacked the beast using the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. Hinata made her last appearance along with the rest of Konoha 11, overhearing Kakashi and Naruto's weird conversation and stating that she never knew Kakashi had such preferences, along with Sakura and Ino, deeply embarrassing him. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Hinata appears with the other members of the Konoha 11 to help Naruto to fight against Satori. She becomes extremely worried when Naruto is impaled but gets relieved when he survives due to Ryūzetsu's kekkei genkai technique. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Hinata first appeared with her friends battling several White Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later, a different version of her appeared in the alternate universe. There, compared to the Hinata that Naruto and Sakura know, Hinata is more assertive and very confident with herself and her figure, dressed in a more provocative attire. Her personality appears to be similar to Ino. Like her counterpart, the alternate Hinata is in love with the Naruto of her world, but is much more confident and aggressive about it to the point of threatening any girl with Naruto which is demonstrated when she calmly tells Sakura that if she keeps on flirting with Naruto, Hinata will kill her. This results in Sakura being terrified and shocked of how bold and aggressive the alternate Hinata is in comparison to the one she knows. Video Games In later instalments of the ''Clash of Ninja'' series, she is also playable in an "awakened" form. In this form, her clothes are similar to what she wore during the Search for the Bikōchū Arc, though the form itself is not based on the events of that arc. Awakened Hinata has a personality similar to Neji's during the Chūnin Exams, arrogantly challenging opponents and boasting about the power of the main branch of the Hyūga clan. While in this form, she is also able to use techniques such as Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. In Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, Awakened Hinata can be used in the middle of battle by activating her Byakugan. In previous games, Awakened Hinata had to be specifically chosen during character selection. In several of the Ultimate Ninja Storm games, the team combination of Hinata and Naruto is titled "Secret Lovers". Trivia * Hinata's name means 'place in the sun'. It can be written with the same kanji as her family name, . * According to the databook(s): ** Hinata's hobby is pressing flowers. ** Hinata wishes for a rematch with her cousin Neji, and for a match with her father, Hiashi. ** Hinata's favourite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, whilst her least favourite foods are dishes such as crabs and shrimp. ** Hinata has completed 33 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Hinata's favourite phrase is . * Hinata is popular in ''Naruto'' character popularity polls, frequently making it into the top 10. As of the eighth poll, Hinata had more overall votes than Sakura, making her the most popular female character of the series. * During a 2010 interview, Kishimoto stated that many who work with him have told him Hinata would have made a better heroine than Sakura. ** This is further extended in an omake in Naruto: Shippūden episode 165 where Sakura accuses Hinata of trying to become the main heroine of the series because of her massive popularity, much to her confusion. Quotes * (To Neji) "I will never go back on my word, because that too is my nindō, my ninja way!"Naruto chapter 80, page 1 * (To Neji) "I no longer want to run away!"Naruto chapter 79, page 4 * (To Neji) "You're wrong, Neji… Because I can see that you are suffering more than me… You are the one who is confused and suffering within the fate of the head and branch families."Naruto chapter 80, page 15 * (To Naruto) "In my eyes you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that's what true strength is…"Naruto chapter 98, pages 13-14 * (To Naruto) "I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…" * (To Shino) "Thank you Shino, but I want to do the best job I can. We're fighting this war to protect Naruto! Failure is not an option!"Naruto chapter 540, page 5 * (To herself) "Naruto… I've always been chasing after you… Even now… But once this war ends, I'm going to stop once and for all… Because next time, I will be by your side, holding your hand… walking '''with' you! Please wait for me!!"''Naruto chapter 573, pages 9-10 * (To Naruto) "Neji just said… that your life is not just your own anymore… Do you understand what he meant? Your words and desire to not let your comrades die… Neither of them are lies! What inspired Neji and carried him this far were those very principles! It's not just you, Naruto… we '''all' hold those same words and feelings within our hearts. They're what bind our lives together and make us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings now, Neji's sacrifice will have been for nothing… And that is when your comrades truly die, for you are no longer comrades then. That's how I feel… Therefore… stand up together with me, Naruto… Because never going back on one's word… is my ninja way too!"''Naruto chapter 615, pages 10-12 References de:Hinata Hyuuga es:Hinata Hyūga pl:Hinata Hyūga pt-br:Hinata Hyūga ru:Хината Хьюга